Various arrangements for mounting the bearings journalling the cylinders of rotary printing presses are known in the prior art. A cylinder bearing of this general kind is known from DE-Gbm 1,995,046 wherein the cylinder mounting includes a shouldered pin in a closed bearing with a journal being mounted on the pin for axial insertion into the bearing liner. These bearings are difficult to control during installation since they require two-man control or additional facilities to hold the cylinder when the journal is introduced axially into the bearing liner. In another known construction, see for example DE PS 1,242,636, two applicator cylinders are disposed in pivoted levers for pivoting around a friction cylinder. The axial distance between the applicator cylinders and the friction cylinder in this case is also adjusted by means of eccentrics which are disposed on the friction cylinder shaft.
It is also known from DE-AS 1,268,443 to provide an eccentric and stationary mounting on the frame, by way of the journal, of a bearing member open on one side. However, since the bearing member and the eccentric journal are a unitary member, when the mounted cylinder is required to be adjusted relatively to another cylinder by a simple rotation of the eccentric, the assembly or demounting member rotates through the same angle of rotation. This is unsatisfactory when cylinders have to be accessible from only one side and in an assembly and demounting direction which remains substantially constant because all the other sides are concealed by inking or damping unit cylinders or by other parts of the press.